


The Bodyguard's Desire To Protect

by MadWalker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, attack on
Genre: AU Shingeki no Kyojin, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/F, Oneshot, attack on titan - Freeform, badass ymir, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWalker/pseuds/MadWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a bodyguards desire to protect her client is greater than money. When a assassin is trying to kill her client, Who is the one behind the assassination attempts, who will survive this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bodyguard's Desire To Protect

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something i wrote awhile ago, it was my first fanfic hope ya enjoy.

The moment the train started to move, the strangers sitting over on the left side of the train started to send eye signals to each other. The movements they were making made them look like they were nervous. You could hear their heavy breathing from the other end of the train cart. A young man decided to get up and check on the young blonde girl who was sitting next to the older looking, chocolate haired women. The boy got up off his seat, almost slipping on his butt because of the movements from the train. He regained his balance as the brunette woman stood, taking the young blonde’s hands and pulling her near the door of the train.

‘You have to decide now, it’s now or never. The choice is yours.’ The tall, hazel haired woman said, in a voice that was husky, yet so gentle in its own way. Most people on the train started to panic, while others looked at them shocked. 

‘…Ymir, I don’t want to do this. Someone is already trying to kill me, and this will just make them angrier.’ The small blonde said. The boy from before was standing still and searching for something in his backpack. 

‘Krista, for God’s sakes. I don’t care what your father wants anymore. I… just want to make sure you’re safe. After all, I am your bodyguard.’ Ymir shouted out. The strange boy finally took something out of his bag. He started to move closer to the two shouting girls. He noticed that it was the perfect time. ‘It’s time… they’re not even playing attention. They’re arguing too much.’ The weird boy thought to himself. He pulled out a semi-automatic pistol, aiming at Krista.

The pistol pointed at Krista. You could hear the bullet from miles away. To Ymir, the bullet was moving in slow motion. She quickly pulled Krista into a tight hug. ‘Sorry, Krista. I should have been playing more attention.’ Ymir said, prepared for the impact of the bullet. Ymir pressed the button on the train door, making the doors fly open. Blood started to drip from Ymir’s lower abdomen. ‘After all, I am your bodyguard.’ She said with the biggest grin on her face. 

‘Ymir, don’t be sorry. You’re the only person who truly cares about me, even if you are my bodyguard and you get paid. You still care more than anyone else.’ Krista said with sarcastic sadness and a hint of un-sarcastic gratefulness.

Ymir turned around, letting go of Krista while pushing her out of the train, sending her flying on to the cold rocky ground. Ymir stood in front of the man ‘Now… let’s talk about who sent you to kill a noble.’ Ymir said coughing up some blood.

‘Client confidentiality.’ The man said with a cheeky grin on his young face. Ymir limped to the man, gripping him by the collar and lifting him off the ground. A grunt of pain slipped out of Ymir’s lips. ‘Looks like that hurts.’ The grin kept getting bigger and bigger.

‘Well, it seems you’re the loyal type, but you really are a terrible assassin.’ Ymir struggle to say with a heavy breath. ‘So, why don’t you just hurry up and tell me so I don’t have to hurt you.’ Ymir said in haste, gripping his collar tighter.

‘Like that’s ever going to happen.’ The smaller man said. Ymir dragged him over to the open door of the train, smashing his head against the door frame, then jumping off the train. She then used his body to break the fall onto the cold hard gravel ground. The man groaned in pain as Ymir rolled off him. Ymir looked at the man for a second, and upon seeing that his humerus was protruding from his arm, yanked on it, causing more blood to pour out. Ymir laid next to him, on the gravel floor for a moment, before pulling her arm off the ground, and hovering her palm over her lower abdomen before stretching out her fingers, and shoving them into the bullet wound. Biting her lip, she searched around in her gut for a couple of minutes until she found the bullet, pulling it out, she winced in pain. Pulling herself up into a kneeing position, she pulled off the jacket she was wearing, wrapping it around her waist trying to stop the bleeding.

After a couple of minutes of the man groaning in pain, he fainted. The dark haired women got up off her knee and stood up onto her feet. She grabbed the man by his arm, and yanked him up onto her shoulders 

‘Crap… what was I thinking, pushing Krista off the train like that? She could be seriously hurt.’ Ymir thought, the pain now causing her to let out a quick grunt.

She walked for miles until she finally found a fresh track of foot prints to follow. The footprints lead up a gravely hill. ‘I’m so happy you’re ok… Kinda,’ Ymir said with a hint of excitement, whilst looking at Krista leaning on a post

‘Ymir how could you do that…’ Krista said trying to scream, but ending up causing herself pain.

‘I’m so sorry Krista I never wanted to hurt you like that… but I had to push you off the train to save you,’ Ymir said trying to tell Krista that she never wanted her to get hurt.

‘…Ymir you don’t get it, I don’t care about that… I care about the fact that you would put my life in front of yours,’ Krista said trying to push herself up with the help of the pole.

‘That makes no sense… of course I would risk my life for you am your bodyguard,’ Ymir said in a confused tone.

‘Ymir… you’re the only one who cares I told you this before u pushed me off the train. You’re the only one who care about me, even my father has disowned me. But you… you never did. After everything we’re been though you haven’t left me once. Don’t you see you’re the only person I care about?’ Krista said with haste lashing out on Ymir. Krista ran to Ymir with all her effort latching onto the taller girl’s stomach.

‘Krista there no need to worry even with this bullet wound I’ll still protect you no matter what because you’re the only thing I live for… and plus if I died I would haunt any sucker who would dare to lay a hand on you,’ Ymir said with the slyest grin on her face. Krista grip on Ymir got tighter by the second. A small smirk appeared on the little Krista face…

The room was black as the midnight sky on the darkest of nights, there were three people, two of them stood while the other sat tied to a chair by chains… one of the standing figures starting to move walking back and forth across the room, the foot prints started to echo though out the entire room. The second figure now started to move pushing something in front of the person sitting on the seat. A light flashed on, only a single light hanging above the man’s head. The trolley that was pushed towards the man… you could now see the content of the small trolley. On the trolley there was a bunch of little knife’s, hand clamps and a finger nail torturing devices.

The taller figure stepped out of the darkness while grabbing the finger nail puller. She placed it on the edge of the arm rest were one of the man arms were tied clamping it onto his middles fingers nail. ‘Ok so this is how it’s going to work, I’m going to pull out every single one of your nails until u tell us who hired you to assassinate Krista. Got it? Good.’ Ymir said tightening the grip of the nail puller. The assassin tried to move out of the chains causing him to scream out in pain because of his humerus bone. ‘Krista are you sure you want to watch this?’ Ymir said with concern. Krista nodded her head. So the torturing begin nail after nail Ymir kept pulling them out, she finished with right hand then moved on to the left, but before she moved to the left hand she grabbed a knife off the trolley. Ymir started to cut around the broken humerus bone until the assassin yelled in pain.

‘What was that?’ Ymir asked the assassin pushing the knife into him harder.

‘ROD REISS!’ the assassin screamed. Ymir pulled the knife out of the body, and went over to the corner of the room, grabbing a chair placing it in front of him. She sat on it and stared at him intensely. ‘I’ll explain it all’ the assassin pleaded Ymir and Krista nodded as he started to explain ‘Rod Reiss ordered the assassination of Krista Reiss because she can’t know of the past… about her mother’s death, the fact that it wasn’t an accident. Your father, Rod Reiss, hired an assassin to kill your mother, because he didn’t want you to be his successor, your mother disagreed and she payed the price. Rod was taking over, abusing the power your family has. He became greedy; not wanting to pass on the family legacy …that’s why you have a target on your head.’ The assassin explained Krista was shocked at what the assassin just told them she just stood there in a daze. Ymir got off her seat and walked to the assassin, untying the chain and taking off the torturing device.

‘Krista I’ll be back.’ Ymir said to the little girl in the daze. She left the room heading to Rod Reiss place…

Ymir arrived at Rod Reiss’s family mansion, she walked straight through the doors and headed to the office of Rod Reiss. Ymir knocked on the door of the older man’s office. ‘Come in’ a voice said. She open the door to see the man himself Rod Reiss sitting at his desk. Ymir decided not to confront him straight away to see how things play out.

‘Sir, have u heard the news about Krista almost being assassinated?’ Ymir asked while admiring one of the many swords on his wall.

‘Yes I did hear the news. It’s an awful shame isn’t it?’ Rod Reiss said in a tine that was dull and sounded like he was bored.

‘Well sir I think I have found out who has been hiring the assassination attempts on Krista,’ Ymir said whilst grabbing a katana from the wall holding it in her hand.

‘…That’s certainly good isn’t it?’ He said putting his hand in his collar trying to untighten it. Ymir slowly walked down closer to him dragging the sword with her.

‘Yes… Yes it is,’ Ymir pulled up the sword pointing it at Rod Reiss’s heart ‘now just to say. It seems like you have no heart so am going to give you what you deserve!’ Ymir thrusted the sword though his heart he groaned in the pain of death, Ymir let go of the sword leaving it sticking out of his chest. ‘I don’t understand how you could do that to the most kindness and sweetest person in the world …I hope you Burn in hell,’ Ymir said as she left the office of Rod Reiss…


End file.
